Cas's Room
by Jahnya Novak
Summary: Of course Castiel has a room at the bunker. He's family


At the Men of Letters' bunker there was a hall to the left of the kitchen where some of the rooms were located. There are about ten rooms down that hall. Five on each side. At the end of the hall was the door to the locker-room style bathroom.

Dean picked the first room on the right. It was closest to the entrance and would put him between Sam and any trouble. Sam chose a room two doors down on the left. Close enough to help out in case of trouble, far enough away to give a bit of privacy to them both.

Castiel was never around long enough to claim a room. The topic didn't really come up when he was around. Usually they were discussing one case or another. There just didn't seem to be time for domesticity when a vampire was hunting three states over.

One day shortly after the boys had moved into the bunker Dean was on a grocery run. He passed one of those racks of DVDs advertised for five bucks. He stopped and took a look at them. He picked up a copy of Blazing Saddles and tossed it in the cart without really thinking.

When Dean got back to the bunker Sam helped him unload the bags. When Sam found the DVD he smiled and handed it to Dean.

Dean looked down at his hand and wondered why on earth he had bought such a cheesy movie. He smiled to himself.

When Dean went to bed that night he took the movie with him. As he was saying goodnight to Sam he walked to the room next to his and put the movie in that room before going to his own. Sam watched him from his own door, but didn't say a word.

A week later or so Sam asked Dean about some Latin in a book he was trying to translate. Dean couldn't read it so he suggested showing it to Cas. Sam agreed and when they went to bed that night he put the book in the room next to Dean's along with the DVD.

That's how it started. The boys never talked about Cas's room. They didn't need to talk about it. Cas was a member of the family. He had a room, too.

Dean found a sweater with bees on it at the local thrift store. It ended up in Cas's room. Later he found a great pillow set on sale and got three of them. Sam didn't even hesitate when they carried them to the rooms. He helped Dean make up Cas's bed.

Within a few short months Cas had just about every normal bedroom item anyone would have in their room. A small TV and DVD player, a bedside lamp, a collection of movies, and several books for him to look through. There was even a chest of drawers with clothes they had pick up for him here and there.

Finally Cas came to visit. He had been on the road for months, but since his Grace was waning he needed to rest. He wasn't there to ask about a case for once, he plain missed the boys.

They stayed up late talking about this and that. Where Cas had been, what he had found. When they eventually decided to head to bed Cas tried to head to the door of the bunker. Sam stopped him and shoved him down towards the rooms.

The three of them stood in the hall for a moment before Sam said goodnight, when into his room, and closed the door.

Cas was confused until Dean opened the door to his room and waved him in.

"This one is yours." Dean finally explained as he turned on the light.

Cas's eyes squinted. "I don't understand. What do you mean mine?"

Dean chuckled. "This is your room. You know, where you keep your stuff and sleep."

"Dean," Cas responded "I don't have stuff."

Dean pushed him into the room. "You do now."

Cas looked around and saw the fluffy blue duvet on the bed piled with several pillows in various sizes and colors. He saw the pile of books and DVDs. He walked over to the TV and gently touched it. "You did all of this, for me?"

"Well, Sam helped."Dean answered looking at his feet.

Cas walked back to the door and Dean. He lifted Dean's chin so he could look him in the eye. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean backed away a step. He wasn't quite ready to be that close. Not yet.

"You're welcome, man." Dean turned and walked to his own room. He hesitated as he stepped into his own room, looked back over his shoulder to say, "And, uhm, welcome home."


End file.
